Chug and Friends: (Ghost Train) The Untold Story of No. 17 Part 6.
Here is Part 6 of Chug and Friends: (Ghost Train) The Untold Story of 17. Transcript *(Chug runs to a shed, closes the doors, and locks them all tight) *Chug: Aw... Poor 17. I'll always remember his good side and defeat his bad side. *Narrator: Days later, the branch line began to fall on hard times. Less passengers started coming and freight was being delivered by road and rail. Money, which was keeping the lines opened, was growing badly, and Miss Bertha was starting to get worried, very worried about the branch line closing down. Chug, Ronald, and Old Chuffy were worried that they didn't want their branchline to close down. (less people are coming, freight is arriving by road and rail, Miss Bertha is worried, and so are Chug, Ronald, and Old Chuffy) And without it, they would have nothing left. (at the sheds, Chug, Ronald, and Old Chuffy are inside) That evening, Chug told Ronald and Old Chuffy about 17 and his life ending a long time ago and haunt the lines since. And will there be any good in 17? Let's find out and see. *Chug: He may have tried to defeat me once, but won't for the second time, and now will force me to save him and get him to join us on the good side. *Ronald: Do your best and don't give up, Chug. You can do it. And what will you do now? *Chug: I was able to get to him, and when I saw some of his goodness inside him, he turned to badness, so let's end this one way or the other. *Narrator: Looks like Chug is going to make a plan and ask Ronald and Old Chuffy to come and help him out, due to much of their fear if they refuse to. The Plan will be finding 17 and lure him out. When he is distract, Chug will see his opportunity to put him in his place and end his reign on horror. And here's the sound of hearing 17's whistle now! (17's whistle blows) Chug saw him from the shed window and rushing by. Whistling long and loud and fading into the darkness. (17 goes by and dissapears) *Ronald: You don't think he knows, do you? *Chug: No, and whatever's going through that sick mind of his, his good side has to fight against his bad side. And it appears to be driving him insane. *Old Chuffy: And how will we ever bring 17 back to his good side? *Chug: In the end, it will be over when we help and save 17 by defeating his demons. *Narrator: The three engines had a hard night's sleep in. And can they get through to the next day? Yes, they can, only if there is no telling what's happened to 17 on the Southern Pacific Railroad. (morning has come and the engines are at work as Old Chuffy, hauling Helen, Bella, and Edwina, goes through the station to pick up the passengers) The sun was shining, but very few passengers were coming, and the problems were getting worse, but if nothing was done from within the next few weeks, the line would close. (as Chug is taking on water from the water tower, Ronald shunts some freight cars alongside him) Chug was taken on water by a water tower when Ronald came in with himself shunting some empty cars. He could see that his best friend was sad and thinking of the final days on the branch line. *Ronald: If the outcome does happen, we'll have to move on! But the main thing is, that we'll still have each other! And our friendship will last forever! *Narrator: Chug only looked at his best friend and sighed. A few more days went by, and with perfect luck, Miss Bertha was able to sort out the finical troubles and help to raise enough money to buy the whole branch line back in full swing. However, the number of passengers were still lacking, but had still increased. (Buster rolls down the line with a freight train) Freight work was slowly rising in success. The engines were still pleased to see the line still in operation. (the engines are still working to deliver freight and passenger trains) Chug was too busy in his shed thinking about the plan that he set for his next encounter with 17 and his evil ghost spirit. (Chug is in his shed thinking about his plan, and while Ronald goes by, hauling a passenger train, Millay goes by with a freight train. Later, as Chug is a siding, Steve pulls out, hauling a passenger train) The engine's crews were eating their meals on a small table near the sheds. *Crew: Hey, what day is it? *Narrator: Chug's fireman took out his smart calendar from his pocket and looked. *Chug's Fireman: Oh shoot! *Chug's Driver: What is it? Oh no! It's the day of the celebration of 17's accident! And means tonight, that he will come. *Narrator: On overhearing this, Chug, Ronald, and Old Freddy gasped in horror. *Ronald: Looks like he'll come again, plunging into the gap, and shrieking like a soul. *Chug: Now, Ronald. You've told me that story about the Ghost Train and your ghostly trick. *Ronald: Oh! Sorry. *Old Chuffy: Yes, you keep repeating them, don't you? But don't worry, 17 won't come and warn us. He'll come and take us and send us to hell. *Chug: Not on your life. We will defeat him and end this madness. Tonight, we put our plan into action tonight, and stop him. *Narrator: As the sun faded and the darkness closed in, the three engines could sense that this would be a horrifying night and a rude awakening! (Chug, Ronald, and Old Chuffy all couple up together and wait for the night) Category:Seth Cvengros